Going Crazy
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: (OC) Sonny hates valentine's. But now it's white day. She's running from all the love going around knowing she lost so much. But can naruto and Shikamaru help remind her that she is loved?


Naruto

Shikamaru x Sonny

Going Crazy

Sonny was walking through the village knowing everyone was getting excited over the celebration. White Day was a whole new level of crazy. If Valentines was full of girls giving gifts and being shy about it. You'd be surprise at how loud and annoyingly obnoxious they get one White Day.

"Sonny. What are you doing?" It was Ino and Choji.

"I'm just walking around. Thinking about getting out and having some peace and quiet time." Sonny said.

"But It's white day. I'm sure you'll get-"

"Nope." Sonny cut Ino off. "I didn't give anyone any chocolates. Or anything else for that matter."

"What? Sonny. Why?" Ino asked.

"Do you not like anyone." Choji asked.

Sonny just groaned. "No. And reasons are because of my MOTHER." She said. Sonny made a run for it and headed outside the village.

There she could only hear birds and the wind.

"Finally." She said. She landed on the grass and laid back. "I could sleep here all day."

"Me too." Spoke a voice. Sonny looked up and there was Naruto and Shikamaru.

"What?! Oh come on! Can't a girl rest in some peace and quiet!" Sonny shouted.

"Sure. But why out here?" Naruto asked.

"Because today, is white day. All girls are screaming their heads off over the guy they like returning with a thank you gift. I hate it." Sonny said.

"Why? Shouldn't it be good to get a gift?" Naruto asked.

"Not to me." Sonny said laying back down. She closed her eyes. Hoping if she just ignored them then they'd go away.

"Your father?" Shikamaru guessed.

Sonny choked a little. The idea- No. The image of her father and mother...That's what really made her angry.

"Guess I got it right. Your not saying a word." Shikamaru spoke again.

"Really? Your parents?" Naruto was still here.

"Fine! Yes!" Sonny shouted. She stood up and faced them. "I had parents who I THOUGHT loved each other. But instead I get a mother who NEVER wanted a child, who has a son in another village, who's bad, a mother who in now dead, a father who's dead, and where does that leave me?!" Sonny was losing it.

"Whoa! Sonny! You don't have to go all crazy on us!" Naruto said.

"Crazy?! I've been like this since I was DAMN BORN!" Shikamaru quickly hugged her. Sonny began to cry now.

"Naruto. You better go." He said.

Naruto nodded and left.

Shikamaru held Sonny tight in his arms.

She hated being seen weak. And Shikamaru knew this. He knew her well.

"I'm sorry for your parents. Your brother. You." He said to her.

Sonny finally stopped crying. "Sorry. I shouldn't have gone all crazy on you and Naruto." She said.

Shikamaru sighed wiping the tears from her eyes. "You don't need to. I shouldn't have known myself. Sorry it's such a pain to know everyone else is happy while your-"

"A drag." Sonny chuckled.

Shikamaru smiled. "You know. You do have people who care for you. You aren't alone." Shikamaru told her.

Sonny laughed. "I know. But it's still hard. I've been one who never get's too close to other people. I lost my parents. And Asuma. All I have left is Ino, Choji, Naruto, and you, Shikamaru Nara." Sonny said.

Shikamaru nodded. "I know. You've always closed off your heart. So it won't be broken again. But you have to see," He placed an arm around her neck to pull her closer. "I won't do that to you. And neither will anyone else." He smiled.

"And if that's what your feeling, then come to me. I'll always be here. I'm never leaving you. Ever." He said.

Sonny smiled a little. She had this sparkle in her eyes that felt like she was so important in life. To someone special.

"Thank you. Shikamaru." She said.

He leaned back against a tree and Sonny snuggled up in his arms with her head on his chest. Listening to his heartbeat.

Maybe Naruto was right. She was Crazy. But going crazy over the fact, she WAS loved.

It was later that day Shukamaru and Sonny returned to the village.

"Phew. Everyone is done with their-" Sonny was cut off by Naruto shouting.

"Sonny!" He came running with Choji and Ino behind him.

What were they-

"Here!" All three said. They all handed over a flower, Daffodils and small fruits. Naruto gave her an apple, Choji had a handful of Cherries, and Ino handed her a basket of strawberries.

"What is all this?" Sonny asked.

"Your white day and valentine gifts. Were sorry for not understanding you well enough." Ino explained.

Sonny smiled and hugged the three of them. "Thank you. How about a BBQ?" She asked.

Shikamaru liked the idea and so did Choji. "Let's go!" Naruto was excited over it.

Sonny held back a little as the others walked on. She quickly kissed Shikamaru on the cheek. Knowing him, he told Ino and Choji about her insecurities and Naruto left a clone and over heard everything that was said earlier.

Shikamaru's face was bright red.

Sonny just smiled. She was crazy, and somehow, he loved her for it.

"I love you Nara." She said.

Shikamaru nodded and they held hands walking on to the BBQ.

"I love you so much Sonny. Always." He whispered to himself.

And one day, he could tell her that himself.

Because in a way, he was lazy, but also crazy for her too.

The End


End file.
